


Calming his Demons (Wilford WarfstacheXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Celine - Freeform, Damien - Freeform, Dark, Darkiplier - Freeform, Eric Derikson - Freeform, F/M, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Reader Insert, The Actor - Freeform, iplier - Freeform, wilford - Freeform, wilford warfstache - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Not everyday is bad innuendos and kisses, some days it all comes back to him.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Reader, Wilford/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Calming his Demons (Wilford WarfstacheXReader)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mental breakdown.

You had gotten a call about an hour ago from a very frantic, and clearly shaken, Eric begging you to come into the studio. Naturally you didn't think to much of it, the newest addition to the ever growing Iplier family was a rather jumpy and anxious sweetheart so you simply assumed he was needing your reassurance about how he was doing. That he simply needed your support and wanted you there to help calm his nerves but when you heard the gun shots ring out in the background, followed quickly by Eric dropping his phone and bolting, you knew something was wrong.

Speeding to the place of work for the egos you didn't even bother locking your car, or shutting the door for that matter, as you raced inside. Everything was surrounded by an eerily calm silence, no one around as you moved through the halls. Where had everyone gone? If it had just been someone with a gun it wouldn't have been that hard to take them down, you had unfortunately seen quite a few of them take care of a random Joe or two, so this was no doubt a bad sign. Making your way cautiously to the studio, the closer you got the more chaos you saw. Bullet holes riddled the building around you, glass crushed under your every step as you avoided some of the larger pieces and a few random chairs and other various objects that were in your way. Coming to the large double doors you paused as you heard someone laughing and talking to someone. You couldn't quite make out what they were saying as you slowly opened the door, only to let out a choked gasp at what you saw.

Blood. So much blood. The limp bodies of those you didn't recognize littered the floor, blood still pooling around their various wounds. Some had simply been shot, others had deep slashed throughout their body while a few looked like their heads had been bashed in. Taking a shaky, and unsure, step into the room you turned your attention to the man standing in the midst of it all muttering and laughing to himself. His hair was ten kinds of a mess, his usual well kept clothing was torn and bloody, his favorite yellow shirt was half way untucked and now ruined while one of his suspenders had fallen off of his shoulder. Shoes and his tan dress pants, about up to the knees, were soaked in blood; various hand prints covered his arms and back. “W-Wilford?” you tentatively called out.

Upon hearing your shaken voice he froze, not even breathing from what you could tell, before slowly turning to face you. Red splattered across his face as wild and distant eyes studied you. Chuckling almost sadly as he swayed, taking a few steps as he moved a bit closer, your partner raised his gun and aimed it at you. “Ho-hold on! Wil, baby, it’s me!” you tried to plead as your hands shot up, showing him you were unarmed.

Swirling pink eyes studied you as his head twitched to the side as if he was attempting to understand you; as if you were some stranger. “Do I know you friend?” he asked, his voice sounding different than its usual slur. Taking another couple of steps forwards, his eyes scanned you but they didn't see you.

“Know me- Wil I’m (Name) remember? You've known me for years- we’re dating!” you cried unsure what he was talking about. Did he really not remember you? Sure over the years of knowing the pink loving actor he had had a few episodes, Dark had explained to you that some were worse than others after the first attack took place, but he had never forgotten you. Not once! It broke your heart to hear him say he had no idea who you were.

“No...” he hummed while stopping in front of you, pressing the gun under your chin forcing your head to tilt up in the process, “Did Mark send you? Did he send you and your friends to do away with me?” Wilford sneered as he grinned down at you, clearly not in this time and place.

Tears welled up in your eyes as your heart hammered in your chest, “Wi-Wilford. He’s gone. Remember? We-we’ve...we’ve talked about this. You’re not back there anymore!” Was this really how you died? At the hand of the man you loved?

He paused at that. Blinking as he tilted his head in a jerking motion, his eye twitched as he studied you. The pink glow dying down as he muttered, “Don’t...cry...” Wait where was he? Stumbling back as he looked at his hands Wilford slowly came back just enough to understand what was happening around him. To understand what he had done.

“No. No, no, no, no, no!” Wilford cried out as he gripped his hair with his free hand, the other pressing the side of his weapon to his head as tears rolled down his cheeks, “I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear! I could've- but they- I don't remember, you have to believe me- I don't know what happened!” he screamed as the reality of the situation sank in. Looking around as he began to shake, Wilford took in the carnage he had caused before his head snapped back to you. He almost...

“Wilford it’s okay.” you tried to calm your confused and horrified lover, your voice calm and smooth, “You didn't mean to do this, I know. You’re having another episode, this isn’t your fault. Just...put the gun down.” Attempting to take him down, you weren't sure who you were trying to protect here yourself or him.

“No! No this is not alright!” Wilford snapped in rage as he began to tug at his head, whipping his head from side to side, “I almost shot you! I could've killed you- why did you come in here!? You know what I can do- I didn't even remember you! I don't- fuck! Wh-where am I?! How did I even get here, I can't remember!” he cried out turning in a circle, his wild eyes scanning his surroundings.

“You’re in the studio. Baby, I don't know what triggered you, Eric called me telling me I needed to get here, but it’s alright. Just breathe for me.” you shushed as you began to make your way slowly towards him; moving cautiously as if you were approaching an injured animal.

“Shut up!” he snapped to himself as he growled, “Stop it- I didn't do it! I didn't- That wasn't me! Leave me alone, please!” Wilford cried out, begging to unseen forces to let him be. Stumbling a bit more before collapsing to the ground, Wilford sat on his knees and sobbed. Screaming and begging to be left alone, to be forgiven, calling out for people you didn't know.

It shattered your heart to see him like this.

Carefully kneeling down in front of him you knew better than to touch him, “I’m here. I’m right here and I'm not going anywhere. You’re alright.” you cooed, needing him to put the gun down before you attempted to touch him. Dark had warned you that when he was like this to never touch him should he have a weapon because there was a great chance he would turn it on you. That ego had known Wilford longer and better than anyone else so you trusted him, you knew they had a history so no doubt Dark had handled Wilford at his worse many times in the past.

“D-Damien, Celine, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry my friends! Please forgive me- I tried! I-I didn't want it to be this way! I tried to-to protect you! I did everything I could- You have to believe me- I-I only did what I did to protect you both- PLEASE!” Wilford wailed, pleading with people that only he and one other knew about. He was so stupid! Wilford couldn't even protect his best friends! This was all his fault! Murderer! No good criminal! Wilford was going to end up hurting you! Useless, why couldn't he do anything right!?

Seeing the gun drop from his shaking hands, you took the chance and slid it away quickly. Hesitantly reaching out as he broke down in front of you, coming completely undone, you gently rested a hand on his arm. Alright. Good he wasn't attacking you. Moving slowly, you were soon holding him in your arms not surprised at all when he clung onto you. Shushing and cooing to your lover as he begged to the ghosts of his past, all you could do was promise him everything was going to be alright.

So thats just what you did. You at there holding him as he fell apart piece by piece, letting him know he was safe with you. That no one blamed him, that it wasn't his fault, that you loved him, that you were okay, that he was okay. Gently kissing his temple as he nuzzled into your neck you looked up to see Dark standing in the doorway, watching you two. Giving a slight nod to you, you watched as he made his way over to you both. Taking a knee next to the both of you, he placed a hand on Wilfords upper back as he snapped his fingers with his free hand; the building around you now completely spotless and back to the way it should be.

“You didn’t do anything wrong my friend.” Dark agreed with you though you were to busy nuzzling your poor Wilford to take notice that his voice wasn't his own.


End file.
